Future Bulma
This article is about the Future Bulma of the alternate timeline; for the main timeline Bulma, visit her page and Future Bulma's baby son (alternate universe)]] Future Bulma is the alternate counterpart of Bulma from the future timeline. Personality In the Anime Future Bulma likes to smoke often, she's more caring than the present Bulma as she wants a better world. Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she seemed much more serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and easygoing. She is not as egotistical and is kinder, wiser, and more mature. She also seems to deeply care about Gohan and her son Trunks. In DBZ Abridged Future Bulma's personality is basically the same as in the original series, but she seems to have strong feelings for Gohan and they were able to find comfort, trust, closeness, chemistry, and respect when they were with each other as two consenting adults (Kaiserneko then reveals that she had a son with him in an alternate universe) and despises her "baby daddy" Vegeta (Yamcha committed suicide by hanging himself when he learned that she was pregnant with Vegeta's kid). Her major flaw is that she neglects to give out vital information that would have been very helpful in a situation (such as Doctor Gero's lair, which would have the Trunks the trouble of fighting the Cyborgs of the past), or have the common sense to let people know about things they should be aware of in a more casual situation (i.e. not bothering to let Trunks know about Goku's stupidity or more importantly, the kind of man Vegeta was, which would have prepared her son the worse). She also has a habit where she will discuss lewd topics that nobody wants to hear about, even when told to her face, as shown how reminisced her night with Vegeta, much to her son's disgust. Biography Her backstory is pretty much the same as with the main timeline. At one point, she had unprotected sex with Future Vegeta, resulting in the conception of Future Trunks. After Future Goku's death from heart failure, the Cyborgs 17 and 18 emerged and attacked the planet. Many members of the Dragon Team were killed, except for Future Gohan, Bulma and Trunks. Future Bulma is now 45-47, she continues on finding a man to date and pursue a relationship with, but surprisingly still maintains her libido, yet she is still in prime condition as always. At one point, when coming back home with rations, she happens to see Future Gohan, now at the prime age of 22-23, whom she attempts to seduce and offers him to sleep with her. Future Gohan, however initially declined due to Trunks being present, though Future Bulma claimed that it was worth a shot. Note: that in an alternate universe Future Gohan complied with Future Bulma and entered a relationship. Trivia * It's possible that Future Bulma has feelings for Future Gohan because of the feelings she had for Future Goku since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai (on Namek she still considered him a potential boyfriend), she already has a close relationship with Gohan (such as during their trip to Namek and him saving her from Namek's destruction) and she sees Goku in him; making her pass her feelings onto him. Gohan also has traits from all the people Bulma loved; having Goku's calming/cheerful, joking, and serious personality mixed with his strong, brave, yet gentle nature, gi (as inspiration in which his dad (metaphorically) gives him more power), and eating habits, Yamcha's sword training skills, battle scars, and short hairstyle, and Vegeta's determination and assertion. Since Gohan (with years of stress and pain) has the honorable Superman position of being the strongest and bravest man on the planet, being their only hope and the only one she actively spends quality time with and helps make the Time Machine (besides Trunks) and being a father figure to her son could have further influenced these feelings. Gohan (as he is one of the only people left alive that she treasures) promises to stay alive, and protect the Earth for her, Trunks, and everybody else. * Future Bulma is around 45-47 years old at the start of History of Trunks (by her own words she has been 37 for 10 years). According to Kaiserneko, there is an alternate universe where Future Gohan complied, had sex with her one night and ended up making the same mistake she made with Vegeta, and got pregnant with Gohan's child (making it her second son and first 3/4-Human/1/4-Saiyan hybrid). Because Bulma is now rather old, it's possible she is not as fertile as she was when she had Future Trunks, thus their baby could be rather unhealthy and likely have disabilities. ** However, considering that the present time Bulma gave birth to her (perfectly healthy) second kid/daughter Bra at the age of 46-48, extremely close to Future Bulma's age if not the same age, then it's highly possible for her and Gohan's son to end up being healthy as well. * Bulma's role and appearance are taken from Sarah Connor from Terminator. ** Additionally Future Gohan's role and appearance is taken from Kyle Reese and Future Trunks' role and appearance are taken from John Connor though he briefly took the role of Kyle Reese (via being sent back in time to warn of the future threat). Quotes To be added. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Mothers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Underdogs Category:Team Four Star Category:Heroes Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZA Characters Category:Siblings Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Future Characters